Motor vehicles, especially those of the military or commercial type, often include power take-off units or add-on devices connected with the vehicle engine and transmission for providing electrical power for external or “offboard” uses such as powering industrial equipment or tools. Such power take-off units and add-on devices require a significantly time-consuming installation process. Additionally, the overall axial length of the transmission is typically increased significantly with the incorporation of these devices into the vehicle powertrain. The application of a specific type of transmission by different customers varies widely, as does onboard and offboard power needs.